In an apparatus for producing a melt-blown web and/or during the melt-blown process a polymer melt discharged from a nozzle is impinged upon by a blast air flow. This causes the melt to form polymer fibers, which subsequently are deposited on the deposit or collection screen upon which the melt-blown product is formed.
In prior melt-blown arrangements of the type mentioned on the outset and known from practical operation, only a single suction channel and/or suctioning area is provided in the deposit region of the filaments below a screen. This area has a single suction blower. With the arrangements known, frequently melt-blown products are produced that have undesirable irregularities and/or inhomogeneities. In the suction area and/or in the region of the deposit screen of these melt-blown arrangements known, frequently a more or less intense floating of fibers occurs, causing an uncontrolled deposition of the fibers and, thus, irregularities in the melt-blown product. In particular, these irregularities relate to the product thickness, the air permeability, and the ratio of lateral strength to longitudinal strength of the fiber mat produced as well as irregularities in the surface of the melt-blown product. As a result, the product quality of the melt-blown product is lower than desired.